mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate 1965 Map Game
This map game was originally s a creation by User:Tayd0gta as Alternate 1954 Map Game, Beginning in 1965 (technically 1963). He just started and this is a new creation and it may work with a bit of trial and error so bare with it. He had created a backstory for the game, which kick-starts the whole thing, which I have added to (See Gameplay section). Also, now that the guns have been used and lands taken, it is your time to use ecanomics, trade, sport, space, black opps and sciance to get your nation in to a time of glory. I took it up after it was abandoned.Trish pt7 (talk) 03:31, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Rules Please read all before playing *1.No extreme Language, or your nation may be put on suspension. *2.Remain Civil, nothing too implausible, or your edits will be crossed out, and after 3 times, your nation will be affected by a huge disaster and be given away to another. *3.Please please be plausible! (Again) *4.In the event of a battle, a reasonable battle plan or resolution must be reached. *5. If in some point, a Nuclear attack is imminent, stay plausible and resume playing in the event. *6.If you feel unfairly treated in the theater of economics, write it in the comments. *7.The Game's creator's word is higher than any others, we have no mod Referee so this will be using a "Referee " in place of mods. It simply replies to anything the players need help with. *8.Every turn occurs at 00.00 UTC and the turn is a year in game time. *9.You must be active, if your nation does not reply and post for over 5 turns, you are given a warning, if 10 turns, your nation is given away. *12.You are required to put your country's flag before you're action of the bullet list! *13. Have fun and Play Fair! Armies There are rules on how big your army is, In terms of starting Troops, your army is 2% of your population, if you wish to find out on your own, look online. For example, Bolshevik Russia's population is 143,500,000 people, so the army can start with 2,870,000 if you wish. Wars Outcomes of battles will be determined by the Referee , and how effective the countries did in attacking their enemy, this will all be done in the actual Game-play section. Map Heavy map revamp planned. Year It is currently 1965. Start Starts after getting 7 players.Trish pt7 (talk) 04:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Nations Please provide Username, Nation Name, and Date joined, thanks! Fallen/Former Nations * United Kingdom- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into the RSK * DPR North Korea- Fate: Converted into the CSNK Undo * South Korea- Fate: Defeated and Taken over by DPR North Korea. * France- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet France. * India Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet India. *'Sudan' Fate: Ethnically divided between East Africa and Egypt. *'West Germany' Fate: Defeated by the Soviets and East Germans. * Fate: Ukraine SSR '''Broke up after a civil war. ** Fate: '''Ukraine Liviv was annexed by Poland. * The Congo (Kinshasa) Fate: Collapsed in to regional states and inter tribal warfare. * The Chad '''Fate: Collapsed in to regional states and inter tribal warfare. National Communist Alliance * '''PR of China * Soviet Russia:Epic(Can I?)- 12/1/2015 ** Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR **'Crimea SSR' **'Terkoman SSR' ** Kazakh-Kirghiz SSR ** Buryat SSR **'Trans Caucuses Socialist Federation' **'Moldova SSR' ** Donbass SSR ** The East and Central Ukrainian SSR * East Germany * CSNK: * Soviet France * RSK **'Glamorganshire SSR'Oliviaolivs (talk) 12:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) **'Strathclyde SSR ' * Soviet India * Ghana * North Vietnam *'Mongolia' *'Bulgaria' *'Poland' *'FSR Yugoslavia' **'Red Italy' **'South Macedonian SSR' *'Greater Albania' *'Myanmar' *'Cuba' * Hungarian SR *'Czechoslovakia' *'Romania' * Benin *'South Yemen' * Indonesia: Union of Free States * United States **'Liberia' **'Iceland' **'Jamaica' ***'Windward Islands' ***'Leeward Islands' ***'Cayman Islands' **'Greater and united Guyana-Suriname-Guinea' **'North Pacific Protectorate' ** Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter ** Free-state of Baden ** The Netherlands *** Groineigen resistance movement * Guinea * Free France **'Democratic Republic of Anjou and Le Mans ' **'Vichy resistance movement' ** Free-state of Franche-Comté: ** Free Republic of Normandy ** Liège resistance movement *** Bastogne resistance movement ** Free French Sudan **'Free Republic Moyen Congo-Gabon ' ***'Free Republic of Ubagui-Chari' *** Fort Lamy and South Tchad **'Kingdom of South and Coastal Belgium' ***'Grand Duchy of Luxembourg' *'Norway' **'Denmark' **'Faeroe Islands' *'Democratic Italy' *'Persia' * Canada **'Greenland' **'Bermuda' * Mexico **'Belize' **'Protectorate of the South Pacific and Tahiti' *'Austria' ** Democratic Hungarian Movement **'Bavaria Resistance Movement' * Portugal ** Free Principality of North Wales ** Kingdom of Wessex *** Democratic Republic of Lancashire and the Isle of Man ***'County Antrim Loyalist Resistance Movement' *** Democratic Republic of Stirling and the Trossoks *** Hereford and Worcestershire Resistance Movement *** Cumbrian Democratic Republic ***'Cravendale Resistance Movement' *** County Down and north Armargh Loyalist Resistance Movement *** Antwerp resistance movement ***'Malta' ***'Free Republic Nigeria' ***'St Helina, Acentin Island and Tritian De Chuna ' ***'The Faukland Islands and St Georgia' ***'The Rock of Gibraltar' ***'Cyprus' * Australia- Trish pt7 (talk) 02:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) **'South Ceylon' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) **'The Trucial States' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ***'Kuwait' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ***'Bahrain' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ***'Qatar' Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ** East Pacific Islands Protectorate Trish pt7 (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) **'The protectorate of Singapore' and BruneiTrish pt7 talk * Federation of Malaysia * South Vietnam *'Chile' *'Ethiopia' ** Free state of East Africa ''' * '''Sikh Empire of the Punjab and northern Rajasthan **'Maharajadom of Kashmire' * Pakistan: **'Protectorate of the Maldive Islands' * Spain *'Persia' *'Israel' *'Haiti' 22:47, June 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Colombia' *'Panama' * Brazil * Indipendent West Ukraine *'Turkey' *'Greece- lord falconis' *'Oman ' *'Libya' *'Morocco' *'Tunisia' * Thailand *'Cambodia' *'Dominican Republic' *'Guatemala' *'El Salvador' *'Honduras' *'Nicaragua' *'Costa Rica' *'New Zealand' *'Ecuador' *'Paraguay' * Hindu Republic of Mumbai **'Hindu Republic of Madhya Pradesh' * Independent Republic of Congo- Kinshasa * Independent Republic of Congo- Léopoldville *'Japan' *'Taiwan' *'Philippines' *'Bolivia' *'Venezuela' *'Uruguay' * Argentina * Peru * Himalayan Kingdom of Nepal *'Republic of South Africa' **'Namibia and Bachuchland' **'Kingdom of Lesotho' **'Kingdom of Swaziland' ** Free and Independent Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland Arab Bloc *'Iraq' *'Lebanon' *'Trans-Jordan' *'Syria' *'N. Yemen' *'Somalia' *'Mauritania' *'Algeria' *'Egypt' The Alliance of Mutually Defending Latin and Galic Neutrals (AMDLCN) * The Holy See of the Vatican City **'Neutral City state of Avignon' *'Most Serine Republic of San Marino' * Independent and Neutral Duchy of Picardy and the Somme *'Duchy of Savoy' *'The Democratic Republic of Provence' **'The Democratic Republic of Nice' ***'Principality of Monaco' *'Andorra' The Alliance of Mutually Defending African Neutrals (AMDAN) * Free Republic of the Sahel *'Independent Republic of Togo' Other neutral\non-aligned nations * Afghanistan *'Kingdom of Laos' * Ireland ** Irish Republican Resistance Movement of County Fermanagh and south Armargh ** Neutral Republic of Pembrokeshire ** Independent and Neutral Duchy of Shropshire and Wrexham ** Democratic and Neutral Republic of the Scottish Highlands *'Haiti' *'Sweden' **'Finland' ***'Duchy of Baltica' * Independent Republic of Katanga * Interdependent Republic of South Kasai * Switzerland **'Liechtenstein' ** Democratic Republic of Brittany *** The Basque Republic *'Independent and Neutral Islamic Toubou-Turaeg Republic' *'Neutral Republic of Gujarat and south Rajasthan' **'Buddhist Kingdom of Bhutan:' * Independent and Free Tamil Republic *'Free Republic of the Camerouns' *'Free and Independent of Kingdom of Rwanda-Burundi' * Free state of Madagascar: *'Somali Republic' *'Azawad' * Gameplay scenario 1963 :Despite the 1962 Cuban crisis ending in a NATO diplomatic victory and no clear victories in the second Korean war of 1961-2, the United States are in a happy victory state as they cheer for the victories that had been won while the war lasted, As the American Dream thrived in 1950's Heartland and looked towards the stars in the early 1960s. It was a different reality on the other side of the world, as North Korea grows impatient, as it's military leaders develop a clear strategy backed by Soviet hardliners (Where this timeline separates from real-life). North Korea quickly calls on support from ALL Communist nations, America and other Western Countries are angered by this, but try their best to stay uninvolved. The 1953 year will have more than 5 actions, due to explaining the story. * United States: We do not like how you have been treating South Korea, though we have a ceasefire and will not attack. * DPR North Korea:We have a clear military goal in mind and will not give up no matter what the cost, long live North Korea! *'US Diplomacy':We condemn the DPR North Korea for these rash actions against our former ally. * China: We support North Korea's Actions in taking over South Korea, If the USA becomes involved, we will retaliate with brutal force. * Soviet Russia: We also Support the DPR's Actions and will also send reinforcements. * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR: '''We agree. * '''East Germany:We have had some trouble struggling with West Germany, but we will gladly support our communist allies in North Korea. * South Korea:We are now at high alert as tensions build up. We can not accept this and will defend ourselves at any cost! * DPR North Korea:We have claimed all of your military camps from the North, China and Russia are supporting by supplying naval attacks from the south, with Ammunition supplied by East Germany, we are now baring down on your capital or Seoul. * South Korea:We are desperately calling on the UK and US's help in this conflict as our territory grows ever smaller (United States Response Needed) * United States Diplomacy: We can send Supplies but nothing more, as the enemy is too great, for both our nations, we will proceed cautiously. * DPR North Korea:We have destroyed and captured the capital of Seoul, and as these attacks happened we have used it as a diversion as our second battalions and armies creep west, already occupying India and France as Communist Nations, as well as almost all of Asia. We have also formed a new Nation, of the Communist States of North Korea (CSNK) * Australia: We send troops to help defend Pusan * Malaysia: We send arms and humanitarian aid to help defend Pusan. * Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter: Thank you! *'Referee :' South Korea is finally beaten at the Battle of Inchon. *'Referee ': South Korea has been defeated and Merged with DPR North Korea. *'Referee ': DPR North Korea has become the CSNK * United States:We greatly condemn all the actions of all Communist nations, but we have agreed to stay neutral in this conflict as most other countries have. But if you show any negative actions against us, we will retaliate with Nuclear action. * CSNK:We are landing at your shores at this moment. (Immediate UK Response) * Australia- We will send 10,000 troops to defend Malaysia, Pusan district, Hawaii and South Vietnam. * Federation of Malaysia Thanks! * South Vietnam Thanks! * Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter Thanks! * Canada We will defend the netherlands and Give you 1,000 rifles and pistols. * The Netherlands Thanks! Source * Ireland We prepare for the worst, but stay officially neutral for now! * United States: We warn you, back off or 12 places will be nuked! (Stavrapol, Chita, Vladivstok navel base, Arkagelsk anavel base, arkagelsk, Sevastopol,vladivostock, Murmansk navy base, Magnetergorsk, the Magnetagorsk steel works complex, Sevastopol navy base and Minsk air base). * South Vietnam Thanks! * Soviet Russia: See you in hell, we have targeted 10 NATO places! (Ramstine airbase, RAF Caistor, RAF Debden, Whilihamshave, Kassel, Essen, Attu Island, Kiska Island, Whiliams haven navel base and Osnabruck army base) * United States: We add 2 Polish and East German Places to the list (Gdansk port, Gdansk, Jutterbourg base and East Berlin). * Soviet Russia: We add Greenham Common to the list. * United States: We have launched! * Soviet Russia:We have Launched! *''' France''' We have just nuked Eurfert. * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR: '''We agree and just droped a neke in Nurenburg. * '''Portugal: We will offer our historic support to the British. * Australia: This is dumb, we won't partake in the war! * Malaysia:'''We agree! * '''United Kingdom: We have just nuked the Kazan tank factory! * Ireland We condemn the nukeings, prepare for the worst, but stay officially neutral for now! * Guinea Keep the nukeings out of Africa! * Benin: Thanks! * Ghana: Thanks! * Australia- Her are 25 tanks, 2,500 rifles, 1,100 pistols and 5 fighter jets for you, Nepal and Mumbai! * Himalayan Kingdom of Nepal:'Yes Thanks! * '''Hindu Republic of Mumbai:'Yes Thanks *'''Referee : The Orkneys fall to the Scots separatists, the USSR aids the Polish invasion of the Shetlands. Lancaster, Nottingham, Lincoln and Newcastle fall to Soviet invasion. * United Kingdom:How dare you land at our shores. We will retaliate with our new Churchill II Tanks. *'Soviet Russia':We have beaten your new tank models to shreds and have occupied your capitol of London. * Portugal We will send 200 rifles, 100 pistols, humanitarian aid and several hundred leaters of olive oil to the UK. *'Referee ': The United Kingdom was defeated by the Communist forces and is now the Royal Soviet Kingdom (RSK). * Australia- We offer protection to all anti-Soviet aligned British and French possessions in the Pacific Ocean. The name of this zone will be the East Pacific Islands Protectorate *Referee- The various islands agree. * East Pacific Islands Protectorate We are grateful for your help. * Australia- Want a major trade deal. * East Pacific Islands Protectorate Thanks! * China:We have halted our advance as our Red Empire has grown far enough, we only go farther if any action against us is taken. * Long live African-socialism! 1964 As the Communist Menace creeps up on the western world, the band of the 7 communist nations are now recognized as the National Communist Alliance. With these war like actions destroying the peaceful intentions of the Pre-war world, The communists may invade the rest of Europe, as well as the rest of the Continents. Who can rise up against this Red menace. * RSK:We are now a new nation part of the National Communist Alliance. We will apply all we can. * Soviet Russia: Glad to have you, now that the former United Kingdom has been rid of, and replaced with this Communist state, we would like to trade. Valuable meats for Wheat, this would help both our nations prosper (RSK Response needed). *'RSK Trade': Great, trade will commence this year. * Canada:Hello we are Canada, we, the United States, and Mexico are banding together as democratic nations to form the Union of Free States. We stand for all countries, if any nation wants to join we are open. Communist countries don't take this as a negative action, this is just a Cooperative union in case of an invasion of the free world, thank you. * Korean Republic of the Pusan Perimeter We are still holding out, but only just! * Portugal: We will offer our support to the British loyalist forces of North Wales and the Kingdom of Wessex! * Free state of East Africa: We declare Independence from the RSK and call upon Portugal, Australia, Canada and the USA for help. * Free state of Madagascar: We declare Independence from France and call upon Portugal, Australia, Canada and the USA for help. * PR of China'''Want a trade deal RSK, Soviet India, CSNK, East Germany and Soviet France? * '''East Germany Thanks * Soviet France Thanks! * RSK Thanks! * CSNK: Thanks! * Soviet India Thanks! * Soviet Russia: Fancy 50 rifles, 25 tractors and a trade deal Ghana and Benin? * Benin: Yes, thanks! * Ghana: Yes, thanks! * Australia- Fancy a trade deal 200 rifles, 100 pistols and 5 tanks Nepal and Mumbai? * Himalayan Kingdom of Nepal:'Yes Thanks! * '''Hindu Republic of Mumbai:'Yes Thanks! * '''Portugal We will send 200 rifles, 100 pistols, humanitarian aid and several hundred leaters of olive oil to North Wales, Wessex and Stirling. * Free Principality of North Wales'Thanks! * '''Democratic Republic of Stirling and the Trossoks'Thanks! * '''Kingdom of Wessex Thanks. Want 20 pistols Democratic Republic of Lancashire and he Isle of Man? * Democratic Republic of Lancashire and he Isle of Man Yes, we would like them. * Kingdom of Wessex You can have them. * Democratic Republic of Lancashire and he Isle of Man Thanks! * Australia- We will send 500 troops to Wessex, South Vietnam and Malaysia. * Kingdom of Wessex Thanks! * Federation of Malaysia Thanks. * South Vietnam'''Thanks. * '''The Basque Republic We will not be conquered by any one or stay in our decaying parent nation. * Independent and Free Tamil Republic Neither will we. January 1965 * United States '''We are sending 20 troopers to Guinea and Netherlands? * '''Guinea '''Thanks. * '''The Netherlands Thanks. * Australia- fancy a trade deal Rhodesia, East Africa, Guinea and Netherlands? * Free state of East Africa: Yes, thanks. Yes, thanks. * Guinea Yes, thanks. * Free and Independent Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland ''' Yes, thanks. * '''The Netherlands' Yes, thanks. * Soviet Russia: Fancy 50 rifles, 50 pistols and 25 tractors Ghana and Benin? * Benin: Yes, thanks! * Ghana: Yes, thanks! * The Basque Republic We will not co-operate with any one. * Independent and Free Tamil Republic Neither will we. Gameplay 1965 *'Referee ': Gameplay will start when it gets 7 players. Category:Alternate 1955 Map Game Category:Map Games